The present invention generally is directed to modular mainframe computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular mainframe computer system whose functional units, such as central processor units, power supply units, fragnet distributors, channel equipment and service processors are separately housed in their own cabinets that are configured and interconnected side-by-side in a row to form a central unit.